User blog:Cfp3157/Beast and Cfp Present: Avengers B.C.
At the dawn of man, in the age of gods and men, a threat arrived to Earth. A young war lord from Titan, the Mad Titan Thanos, has arrived to claim the first weapon in his genocidal crusade; the Time Stone. With a young species barely beginning to reach the rest of the galaxy, it is up to a collection of the greatest warriors of the planet to band together and become Earth's Mightiest Heroes! The Avengers B.C. |-|Odin= After war with the Dark Elves, a more brash and younger Odin seeks to gain another Infinity Stone on Earth in the Time Stone. Accompanied by his daughter Hela, he allies himself with the Avengers in order to counter Thanos, who could pose a threat to Asgard if left unchecked. A casual scene-stealer on Game of Thrones, it wouldn't be hard for Kristofer Hivju to channel the natural charisma of Tormund Giantsbane into that of a younger Odin who hasn't lost his arrogance or bloodlust. |-|Black Lion= The first king of Wakanda, an ancient warrior tribe of Africa who first discovered the heart-shaped herb. Left disillusioned by the past wars of his people, Black Lion has decided to close off his tribe's lands to any outsider influence. It will take great courage and skill to prove worthy up aid of the Black Lion and his essential vibranium resources. He is grounded, pragmatic, and standoffish, but good-hearted and a righteous defender. Lakeith's stony, mystifying eyes would be an excellent tool to utilize as the Black Lion, while his dramatic chops easily lend him the gravitase and swagger to hold his own as a man amongst gods. Black Lion can turn into a saber tooth cat, because fuck yeah. |-|The Ancient One= A young and naïve sorcerer of the Celtic Hinterlands, whose innate magical abilities led her to venture to the hidden monastery of Kamar-Taj. Known at her current age as Aife Annwfn, her learning to become eventual Sorcerer Supreme is disrupted by the arrival of one Chitavake and the invasion of Thanos. She is a strange, peculiar person, who's desire to learn is matched only by her willingness to help those close to her. Evan Rachel Wood is a fabulous actress, who could easily portray the shadows of the Ancient One's future steadfastness and cynicism while still retaining a youthful, quirky presence. |-|Ghost Rider= The last survivor of her tribe in the Aztec empire, a young orphan has become possessed by the Spirit of Vengeance to gain justice for her fallen family. She is the final to join the Avengers, with her seeing the team as nothing more than collateral damage to use in her vengeance against the Titan who killed her tribe. Aubrey Plaza can play insane perfectly, and I shouldn't really have to explain this. |-|Iron Fist= |-|Ego the Living Planet= Seeking some sort of purpose to offset his crushing loneliness, Ego travels to the time-suspended planet of Earth to warn of the invasion of the Thanos. The trick with a younger Ego is that he, much like Star-Lord, is a cosmic swashbuckler, and Chris Pine's time as James Kirk, alongside a career of excellent career work, showcases how excellent he would be at playing that kind of character, but with a darker spin. Supporting Cast |-|Agamotto= The wise, seemingly ageless master of the Ancient One, played by Keanu Reeves. |-|Madame Gao= A dominating mistress in the kung-fu monastery of K'un-Lun and the mentor of the next Iron Fist. Played by Michelle Yeoh. |-|Eztli= The older brother of Ghost Rider, and patriarch of the clan. |-|Hela= The bloodthirsty daughter of Odin and Goddess of Death, whom Odin is trying to train to be a proper leader who can overcome her rage, played by Caity Lotz. |-|Zarathos= A demon, who possesses dominion over the astral plane of Hell and is the master of the Spirit of Vengeance, voiced by Woody Harrelson. The Plot At the dawn of time, six stones were created as the universe exploded into existence. Each stone contained an essence of the universe itself; Space, Reality, Soul, Power, Mind, and Time. These stones travelled across the universe, seeking a home. The Time Stone found its home on a newly born planet of Earth, but the impact of its arrival triggered its infinite power. As the rest of the universe progressed in technology and culture, Earth remained permanently trapped in an endless loop of primitive life. It took many millennia, but eventually the Time Stone ceased its cruel cycle and Earth began to develop. By the time humanity arrived, the rest of the galaxy had heard whispers of the Time Stone's location and sought it out. It is from here, with civilizations only just beginning to form in all corners of the world, that the story begins... The film opens on a younger Thanos, clad in a more antiquated version of his battle armor, surveying Earth from his ship. We see that, without the Infinity Gauntlet, he has fit four of the six Infinity Stones on a necklace instead. His contemplation is cut short when a drunken Ego arrives, hoping to defeat Thanos and use the glory to impress women. ("I mean, and there's saving the universe and all that stuff. That's all well and good.") Thanos attacks him, catching an arrogant Ego entirely off-guard, and manages to bring him down after a brief brawl. Ego, realizing the power at Thanos's disposal, is forced to flee as Thanos mocks him, then sets a course for a specific area of Earth. After the opening titles, the film cuts to Earth, with a title card identifying the area as what will become Mexico. In this part of Earth rests a village centered around worship of the Aztec god Huitzilopochtli, god of war, sun, and fire, and the protection of a variety of magical artifacts. Eztli, leader of the tribe, speaks with his sister Chantico, who is frustrated with the tribe's small size and feels they could expand if he were willing to lead them to war. Etzli rejects the idea, explaining to her that expanding through force could threaten the tribe. ("The largest beast always ends up on the spit.") At that moment, an explosion at the edge of the village draws their attention, and they run to see that Thanos has arrived. The warriors of the village put up a good fight, but are no match for the Mad Titan. Thanos takes Chantico hostage to force Etzli to take him to the artifacts, and he reluctantly complies. When they arrive at the stockpile, Thanos roots through it until he finds a map and reads it over. Distracted, Thanos almost doesn't notice Chantico creeping behind him with a sacrificial dagger as her brother silently begs her not to. Thanos commends Chantico as he catches the dagger, then blasts a hole in her chest. ("Had you been a second quicker, child.") Eztli tries to attack him to avenge his sister, but he grabs him by the throat, turns him to face his dying sister, then snaps his neck with a sneer. As he leaves, we see that the map is to none other than the ancient cities of K'un-Lun and Kamar-Taj, while a dying Chantico reaches for a totem of Huitzilopochtli, which glows as her bloody hand closes around it. In a flash of intense fire, we cut to a long shot of the Nepalese mountains. As we descend downwards, a modest temple is revealed as a title card displays "K'un-Lun". A group of warrior monks are seen training in the courtyard, led by a stern-looking instructor, Madame Gao. Attention is soon drawn to a student who is doing particularly well; Chitavake. His technique, while slightly slower than the others, clearly compensates with a clear aura of strength, precision, and power. As the exercise stops, he looks up expectantly at Gao expecting praise. She gives him nothing. Later than day, Chitavake is seen meditating to the sunset. He opens his eyes, and acknowledges Madame Gao without rising ("Thankfully we are not like those clans in the Land of the Rising Sun.") She shushes him, before gesturing for him to follow. They discuss the coming ceremony- how he will soon become the Iron Fist, a renown warrior who has protected K'un-Lun and the surrounding villages as far as history can remember. He must undergo an intense and incredible trial; travel to the temple of the sorcerers, Kamar-Taj. There, she warns, he will face a new and terrible challenge. As Chitavake begins to pack his belongings, and he begins his pilgrimage. Flash forward, and he arrives in a forest. A small hut is shown in a small clearing, and Chitavake enters. He is greeted by a strange woman- pale, lanky, and with fiery red hair. She peeks up from her studies, raising an eyebrow. She calmly introduces herself, Aife, and inquires his purpose. The two clearly do not trust each other, and when Chitavake refuses to answer they fight ("My purpose is for me and myself alone, stranger.). Aife is a sorcerer, who's clumsy use of Eidritch magic destroys most of the hut. The two trade blows, and just as Aife is about to stab Chitavake with a magical knife and he is about to land a crippling blow to her neck, both are frozen in a greenish aura. Conjuring himself from the air itself, the Sorcerer Supreme Agamotto comes forth bearing the Time Stone in a ring. He reprimands Aife for her hostility ("Your talents are better than this; you should know this man"), before allowing them both to enter the magically cloaked city of Kamar-Taj. Agamotto leads Chitavake on a tour, before finally arriving at an arena. There, he asks Chitavake if he feels he is ready to become the Iron Fist; Chitavake gladly accepts. He enters into the arena, where he is promptly attacked by Shao-Lao the Undying, a large serpentine dragon. His weapons initially cannot penetrate the dragon's hide, but he notices his martial prowess is more effective when he leaps onto the head of Shao-Lao and stuns him. The fight ends in Chitavake's favor, ending when he punches straight through the dragon's chest and into his heart. Subdued, Shao-Lao submits and grants Chitavake the power of the Iron Fist. Shocked by his stunning power, Agamotto orders Aife to assist in training Chitavake in harnessing his newfound chi powers. The two, neither willing to truly hold back against the other, bond in their first training session and come to respect each others abilities ("Not too bad for a man who's magic is hitting."). As they spar, Chitavake explains that he was able to hold his own because his fighting skills were based around identifying and countering a foes strengths, weaknesses, and insecurities, and demonstrates this skill by playing off of Aife's arrogance and uncertainty to bring her to the ground. Agamotto, who reveals that he had been silently watching the session, tells Chitavake to rest so he can regain his chi, then leads Aife away on a walk of the summit. ("Please, call me Iron Fist." "...No.") When Aife inquires as to what he wants, Agamotto opens the eye around his neck to reveal the Time Stone, and explains it's powers and purpose to Aife. When she asks why he's telling her this now, Agamotto admits to having strange dreams of destruction and death, including his own, and he suspects that something powerful is coming that the next Sorcerer Supreme will need to be ready for. At that very moment, Ego crashes into the side of the mountain, causing an avalanche that Agamotto and Aife rescue him from. When they bring him inside, he explains that he came to warn them of the arrival of Thanos. When Iron Fist asks who Thanos is, the entire city rumbles, with Agamotto using magic to realize that Thanos is at the gates, prompting an flustered admission of lateness by Ego. ("Look, I probably could've been faster, but I got lost. This is on me, to be honest.") Agamotto quickly ushers the group into his chambers, where he gives them a map to a land known as Wakanda and urges them to contact the king as soon as they arrive. He then transfers the Eye to Aife, urging her not to use until the situation is dire, and shuts down Ego when he argues that he can fight Thanos. ("Hey, I'm back at 100%. Well, probably closer to 80%, but-" "You somehow crashed into a mountain, you are not ready." "Look, it snuck up on me.") As the gates fall and Thanos battles the other sorcerers, Agamotto wishes the group luck, then teleports them into a jungle. Thanos bursts into Agamotto's chambers to find him meditating and demands to know where the Time Stone is. Agamotto explains that Thanos is too late, only for Thanos to reveal the Time Stone was not the only thing he needed in Kamar-Taj. He gestures to the piece of the Bifrost Agamatto kept at his desk, and the Sorcerer Supreme takes a fighting stance in response. ("I was hoping you'd leave, but if you're here for that, then it's clear I'll need to kill you." "Do your worst, magician.") The two engage in a destructive, high-pitched battle that levels most of the city, and Thanos manages to prevail by using the Reality Stone to deceive Agamotto into thinking he's won, only to use the Power Stone to hurl a rock into his chest, mortally wounding him. As he dies, Agamotto taunts Thanos, assuring him that he is destined to lose. Thanos responds by putting his boot on the rock and pushing further until he dies. Kamar-Taj in ruins, Thanos takes the Bifrost shard and hurls it to the ground, smiling as it's energy lifts him into the sky and drops him on Jotunheim, where a nearby trio of Frost Giants confront the intruder. We cut away from Thanos to Frost Giants battling a young Odin and an even younger Hela, who struggles to wield Mjolnir. When she admits frustration with the hammer, Odin explains that she needs to prove worthiness to wield it. As they defeat the giants, a confused Odin notes that they were fleeing from something, but he's not sure what could scare warriors as powerful as them. The father and daughter continue to the fortress in which they suspect a powerful weapon is being held, only to find it ransacked and it's defenders slaughtered. They cautiously follow the trail of bodies to find Thanos sitting on the throne of the Frost Giant king, the Space Stone added to his necklace. When Odin demands he hand over the weapon, Thanos laughs, prompting an attack from Hela, who he merely blasts aside. Odin attacks Thanos and manages to briefly stagger him, but even the Allfather is no match for him. Thanos contemplates killing the two of them, but decides that he'll move on Asgard after he finishes Earth, then teleports away. When Odin recovers, he tells Hela to head back to Asgard and rally the army while he heads to Earth. ("What are you going to do there?" "I'm gonna rip the fucking stone off that beast's damned neck.") Returning to Earth, Ego, Iron Fist, and Aife try to understand their boundaries. Ego attempts to immediately leave, remarking how he's done his part to warn the others and intends to return to his own planet ("I'd like to help, except I don't want to.") Aife and Iron Fist plead for him to stay and fight Thanos, but Ego is insistent. As they wander, they stumble upon a destroyed village. The village is the apparently the cite of a massacre, with burnt huts and dead bodies rampant. Before the group can decide how to proceed, they hear a high-pitched screech. They find the source, a large temple seen from the opening scene. It is now erupted into fire and ancient magical symbols, with its epicenter being Chantico, now covered in mystical flames. Aife manages to deactivate the trap, and Chantico is temporarily set free. Although initially relieved, Chantico senses the same cosmic power that Thanos had in Ego and soon transforms into a fiery demon herself. The possessed Chantico easily subdues Iron Fist and Ego, with only Aife left standing. Her magical prowess counters Chantico's own demonic power, and the two are locked in a standstill. Suddenly, time stops as the two are sucked into a portal. Aife and Chantico are taken to the Dark Dimension. There, the lord of that dominion Dormannu reveals that he has become impressed with the power the two have displayed, and seeks to make them his champions. Before either can accept, the demonic lord of Hell Zarathos arrives and claims that Chantico is his champion; the Ghost Rider. Zarathos lets Chantico leave, but explains that he'll "keep in touch". Dormannu delves into Aife's thoughts, sensing her frustration, powerlessness and turmoil over Thanos's attack, and offers her a choice; she may leave with Chantico, or she may learn the secrets of the Dark Arts of his dimension in exchange for her soul. We return to Ego and Iron Fist, who are stunned when Aife returns alongside the Ghost Rider. Aife, previously wearing navy blue training robes, has returned with a new set of light orange ones. Displaying a newfound sense of confidence and somberness, much to Iron Fist's confusion, Aife opens up a portal to their rightful destination, Wakanda. Before they leave, Chantico approaches them and demands to join the team, as she deserves a shot at Thanos. Iron Fist objects, but Ego and Aife agree. ("She's clearly a lunatic." "Yeah, but who here isn't? Welcome aboard kid.") The quartet step through the portal to find themselves in another jungle, and as the map leads them to Wakanda, only Iron Fist notices the rustling in the trees. A group of bald women wielding spears charges the group from all sides and they easily defeat them, with Ego taking a chance to flirt as he blasts the Dora Majie aside. ("See? These are my kind of women!") Before he can continue, he's knocked out cold by a log trap being ridden by the Black Lion, who isolates and defeats the group in quick succession, knocking out Chantico before she can turn into the Rider, wrapping Aife's hands in vines before taking her out, and ambushing Iron Fist last. As the Dora Majie regroup, they ask their king what to do with the intruders. After thinking it over, the Lion tells them to take them to the palace. When Iron Fist comes to, he sees that they're sitting in the royal court, with an unamused Black Lion watching them. He introduces himself as King Udaku of Wakanda, and demands to know why they're here. Aife explains that Agamatto sent them here, and they need Wakanda's help in stopping Thanos. Each member of the team explains the threat of Thanos to the world, as they can't let him take the Time Stone from Aife. Udaku seems briefly sympathetic, but his staunch isolationism following several bloody tribal wars wins out, and he demands that they leave the city and never return. Iron Fist and Aife beg him to reconsider, but he refuses, demanding the Majie take them to the border and set them loose. As they prepare for the trip, with Chantico confused as to why Ego hasn't fled ("I'd have to break out, fight all these people again, and then fly away. More trouble than it's worth really."), Wakandan scouts stumble into the palace, informing Udaku that a purple monster has slaughtered the rest of the party. Realizing they were right, Udaku suits up as Black Lion and demands the group lead him to Thanos to buy the army time to rally. They arrive in the clearing outside of the city, where Thanos has killed a herd of mammoths. An enraged Chantico senses the pain of a dying mammoth and spreads her power to it, turning it into a flaming, skeletal version of itself. Thanos seems impressed ("You've proven to be much more of a challenge than I expected. Good. I needed one.") and the team launches into action. Iron Fist attempts to organize them into a coordinated force, but their individual personalities get in the way, with the situation not helped by the surprise arrival of Odin. ("Greetings, Odin, god of gods, Allfather, King of Asgard and-huh. Earth has wizards now? "We prefer the term Sorcerers.") Sloppy and chaotic, they're easily defeated, with Thanos knocking each member of the team aside to get to Aife, who blasts him with everything she has, only for him to shrug it off and sending her flying with one punch. Pleased that his victory is so close, Thanos tears the Eye of Agamatto off of her neck and opens it to find that the Time Stone is not within it. Frustrated, he prepares to kill her when the army arrives with a cry to protect the city, triggering a realization in him that Agamatto hid the Stone in Kamar-Taj. Before he can leave, Thanos is attacked by Black Lion, renewed by the strength of his people, who he tosses aside before easily tearing through the army as they rush him with spears and swords. Using the last of her strength, Aife manages to blast the distracted Thanos, knocking him into a dimensional portal of her own design, temporarily trapping him and annoying Odin. ("Why in Surtur's name wasn't that your first damned move?") Thanos finds himself in a dark, ruined world where hordes of giant insect creatures prowl. The creatures notice him and attack, and he launches himself into battle with glee. Back on Earth, Aife explains that Thanos will eventually escape from the dimension she trapped him in, and the group must return to the cities before he does. Chantico and Iron Fist agree, but Black Lion, Odin, and Ego object. Lion blames them for bringing Thanos to Wakanda and refuses to assist, Odin considers the group incompetent, and a weakened Ego admits that he'll likely die if he doesn't return to his planet soon. They soon all fall into bickering, blaming each other for the defeat, before Iron Fist silences them and admonishes each member of the group for their individual failings before urging them to unite together to stop the greater threat. After a moment of silence, each member of the team agrees with him, and the Avengers agree to stage one last plan to bring down Thanos. As they head back to Wakanda to strategize, Aife asks how he got a team of gods, kings, and monsters to follow him, and Iron Fist calls back to their earlier sparring session. ("I simply played into their individual weaknesses until they came to their senses.") Odin swears the loyalty of Asgard and its armies, on the condition that he retrieves the necklace. Ego and Black Lion are unwilling to do so, while Ghost Rider and Aife are willing to let Odin keep it. Iron Fist is ultimately left to decide, and agrees to let Odin keep the necklace. With the plan put together, Aife uses her magic to teleport the group, plus a force of Wakandan warriors and Chantico's mammoth, to the gates of Kamar-Taj. Iron Fist leaves to get warriors from K'un-Lun and Odin leaves to get Hela and some Asgardians. As they wait for the rest of the group, Ego, Chantico, and Udaku share a drink and talk about the upcoming battle. Ego admits to being pessimistic about their chances and how he's made a lifetime out of running to escape his fears, but Udaku reassures him that he is brave for taking a stand now. Odin arrives with his forces, and he introduces Hela to the group before unsubtly attempting to set her up with Udaku, then Iron Fist, then Chantico, then Aife. ("What about Ego?" "Don't like the look of him. Just seems wrong.") That night, an assembled army of Wakandans, sorcerers, monks, and Asgardians stands ready as a portal opens and a bloodied, scarred Thanos steps out, followed by the surviving members of the insect horde, who bow before him. With a wave of his hand, the horde charges, and Hela, riding Fenrir, leads the charge. Thanos contemplates joining the fight, but simply shakes his head and teleports inside the city when he sees that Aife, Odin, and Ego are not with the others. When he steps into the city, he finds Aife waiting for him. She assures him that she has foreseen his failure, then signals for her allies. Ego and a Mjolnir-wielding Odin hit Thanos at full strength from either side, catching him off-guard, and Aife lunges to try and rip his necklace off of him. He bats them aside just as the rest of the Avengers join to assist, hoping to bring him down before he can find the Time Stone. The battle rages through the city, and this time the team hits with finesse, coordination, and skill, wearing Thanos down. Ego blasts Thanos into Agamatto's chambers, accidentally scattering his scrolls and revealing that Agamatto had the Time Stone inside one of them. The Avengers try to stop him, but he blasts them aside and fits the Stone into his necklace. With a sneer, Thanos snaps his fingers, and teleports the team to the moon in a flash of light before explaining why he's brought them here. ("You've been a thorn in my side since the start of my quest here, and for that you will die. But first, you will suffer.") Iron Fist, Black Lion, and Chantico immediately begin to suffocate, with Aife forced to use her magic to provide them with a method of breathing. Odin charges at Thanos, who simply stands still and mocks his efforts before promptly slapping him away. (You are a fly; barely worth swatting.) Ego finally makes true on his previous promises and abandons the team, flying at light speed back to his home planet, much to the scorn and shock of Odin and the other Avengers respectively. Thanos, lightly amused, uses the Space Stone to teleport Ego's planet to the moon. After a brief cut to a smirking Ego on his planet's surface, Thanos realizes his mistakes as a fully-powered Ego slams into him, taunting him the entire time ("You're not the only alien here, ass face!"). Ego's planet soon morphs into his likeness as Ego takes his Celestial form, with the entire planet serving as the body's head. Laughing maniacally, Ego promptly swats Thanos into dust with his fist ("Who's the gnat now?") All of the Avengers are proud of their victory, with exception to Black Lion. As he ponders the remains of Thanos and the others chastise him for his lack of revelry, Udaku cynically explains that he thinks that the fight is far from over ("This man was a tyrant. My people have fought those like him for a millennia, and we will fight them for many more.). Iron Fist believes Black Lion, and they question Ego as to whether Thanos could appear dead when he was not. Ego explains the Reality Stone, and the remains of Thanos immediately morph back into a fully alive but shocked Mad Titan. Odin expresses his frustration at Ego for failing to kill Thanos, who in turn accuses Odin to be as bad as the Mad Titan for desiring the Stones himself. Iron Fist tries to calm them down, but Black Lion rebukes him and calls him out on having a savior complex. Aife attempts to calm them all down, but Odin sees it as a challenge as attacks her. Soon, the entire Avengers are all fighting, and not holding back; Odin breaks Iron Fist's arm when he strikes it with Mjonir, Black Lion is nearly ripped in half by Aife's magical constructs, and Ego has been attacking Chantico. The Ghost Rider dramatically explodes, forcing everyone to focus on their anger and use it as fuel instead ("I am the Spirit of Vengeance! My entire being is hatred and justice! Hatred...towards him!") The Avengers, following her advice, begin a renewed assault against Thanos. Having grown bored by the conflict, Thanos finally uses the Power Stone to pummel the Avengers. None of them are capable of withstanding the raw power, save for Odin. The All-Father willingly stands in front of the beam of the Power Stone, pushing forward ("A true king does not use power for himself, but for his people!"). Using Odin as cover, the Avengers push forward and manage to nearly stop Thanos. Utilizing the Time Stone, Thanos repels them one last time by aging everyone forward. As Black Lion, Odin, Ego, and Chantico are all aged into skeletons or ash, only Aife and Iron Fist remain standing. Before Thanos can blast them with the Time Stone's powers, she opens a portal into Dormannu's dimension and brings the two of them there. Aife explains how in this dimension time does not exist, rendering it useless. His attacks backfire, and Iron Fist manages to shatter the necklace as they return to the moon. Aife quickly grabs the Time Stone, using it to bring the other Avengers back to life. Thanos chastises the Avengers as he manages to grab the Soul and Mind Stones, calling them idiots and berating them for refusing to see the bigger picture. He explains his final goal; eliminate planets he has deemed unworthy and wasteful, using the Infinity Stones to allow him to be judge, jury, and executioner to an ever expanding galaxy. Thanos then individually shatters the mental will of all the Avengers using the Soul Stone; first, he reprimands Odin for allowing his bloodlust and cruelty to turn his beloved daughter into a psychopathic, remorseless goddess of death; he then targets Ego, who has the power of the galaxy at his fingertips but whose existence is utterly meaningless; Chantico is reminded that no matter how hard she fights and how she earns her vengeance, she has failed her people; Aife's lack of scholarly training and youthful age makes her unfit to guide the sorcerers of the world forward; and Black Lion is told how he will fail the rest of his brothers for abandoning the continent in the hands of others. Only Iron Fist remains immune to its effects; Thanos attempts to criticize him for his need to prove himself and blind hero complex, but that only strengthens Iron Fist's resolve ("I know I am a hero; it is my destiny!") Channeling his chi, Iron Fist summons the aura of the powerful Shao-Lao the Undying. The behemoth monster attacks Thanos, whose attempt to conjure a spiritual avatar of his own results in his defeat and the necklace shattering. Beaten, Thanos falls to his knees and mocks Iron Fist as he comes close. ("You're brave but foolish, boy. Do you really think I'll stop here? This little army you've formed? In time, it will fade away, and then I'll return.") Iron Fist considers the message, then simply replies, "Then someone else will stop you. That's what heroes do." before grabbing the Soul Stone and using it's power to punch Thanos into space. As he holds the stone, Iron Fists sees the ghost of Shao-Lao, who warns him that the power of the Soul Stone has a price, and he must now protect it in it's rightful place. Iron Fist hesitates, but he ultimately agrees and says goodbye to the Avengers, urging them to summon him when they need him. After he vanishes in a flash of light, Aife returns the group to Kamar-Taj, where the alliance celebrates it's victory over the horde. Hela approaches her father and excitedly asks to see the necklace and the stones, but Odin decides to only take one and trust the others with the rest. Hela is furious, but a stern look from her father keeps her temper in check. Aife takes back Time, Ego takes Power, Odin takes Space, and Udaku contemplates taking Reality before deciding to hand it over to Odin under the condition he disposes of it. When Chantico refuses to take Mind ("That's too much power for someone like me."), the groups realizes that it's missing, and they come to the conclusion that Thanos still has it. While some of them are horrified, Ego reassures the group that they'll simply fight him again when he comes back. ("After all, how hard is it to kick somebody's ass twice?") Vowing to come together should they ever need to, the team goes their separate ways, and we see Thanos crash on an unknown planet and stagger to his feet. He looks at the Mind Stone, held tightly in his hand, and says, quietly, "And now we wait." The End As the credits roll, we see cave paintings in the background depicting the continued adventures of the team, where they battle the rebellion of Hela, the Final Host of Mad Celestials, and the invasion of the Kree and their army of Inhuman slaves. Throughout the credits are a series of post-credits scenes where we see the fates of each Stone: Aife seals Time back in the Eye of Agamatto, Ego seals Power back in the orb only to drunkenly leave it on a world of curious aliens, Odin seals Space in the Tesseract and trusts a sacred order of monks to keep it safe, then hurls the Reality Stone into an interdimensional portal, and Iron Fist guards Soul until a panicked Red Skull arrives on his planet centuries later. The only non-stone scene is Chantico, who uses her powers to guard a new village in her brother's honor. Category:Blog posts